The Female Night Fury
by whenicantofly421
Summary: Toothless find a female night fury until he is saerching with Hiccup for new islands. [R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter [1]**

 **I wanna just to say than "this" still mean when they are talking and 'this' will mean when they thinking something and for two more but not enough good English grammar to can explain them.**

 **[Toothless POV]**

I was bored from this life on alpha dragon but and there wasn't what else to do every day was same like the previous helping on the villagers and on the other dragons with their problems it was cool at first but now its annoying on me on me was missing the flying with my best friend Hiccup.

So I get my saddle and I didn't leave Hiccup to leave his house and he say "what's wrong with you why you don't let me to I leave my house and why you get this saddle?" and I looked at him and then pushed him and he say "I guess you want to we fly?" and I pushed him again and he say "hey, buddy I guess you want to we search for new island and dragons?" and I smiled to him and he put the saddle on me and we take off.

After around three hours we found new island so we land on it and he say "hey buddy, I hope than we will found something interesting." and I smiled to him, and he say "alright buddy, lets we make a camp." but I have the feeling like someone is watching me, I look around but I didn't saw nobody 'well I'm imagining things' so I followed Hiccup to the middle of the forest and he say "alright buddy, lets we get some woods for fire and next this we will make tent.", when we returned with the woods he say "alright now lets we lets we put them on the ground and to we make the tent." and he get one small axe and he started to cutting the small woods, after a few minutes he done and he say "alright, I will draw this island on the map." and he get the map and started to drawing it, and I hear something crack, and I look around and I saw something like another Night Fury to run, and I started to following him slowly, after a minute I noticed than he stopped to run and I hide un the bushes 'alright I catch him' and I show my eyes but there didn't have nobody I was surprised 'what's wrong with me, why I'm imagining things' and I returned to Hiccup.

When I returned to Hiccup he was finished with the map and he say "alright buddy, we will stay here for the night and next this we will go." but I don't want to stay here or somewhere else I just want to know what's wrong with me and why I'm imaging things, and he say "lets we check the island for rivers or who knows probably second Night Fury." and we started to walking, after few minutes we found river and it was full with fish so I go in it and I started to eat the fish, until I was eating I again felt like someone watch me and I started to feel really uncomfortable and insane in the same time, and I say "is there have anybody?" but nobody answer 'alright, I don't want to stay and one second more this island' and he say "hey buddy what's wrong you seems a bit nervous." and I leave from the river and I started to walk to the camp, until I was walking I felt like someone is watching me again and I yell "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY YOU ARE PLAYING WITH ME!" but nobody answer 'I just want to leave everything here and to never come back' and I continue to walking to the camp.

When I arrived I lay on the ground and Hiccup came and he say "hey bud what's wrong with you?" and I wanted to say 'I too want to know what's wrong with me.' and he say "its getting darker lets we light the woods." and I shoot them, and he started to tickling me, and this fix my mood a bit and I licked him and he hug me and he say "I hope than any day we will found another Night Fury." and I smiled to him, and he say "alright buddy, lets we go to the river and to we catch some fish." and I put my head on the ground, and he say "you don't want to come?, alright, I will go alone then." and he gone, and I go to the beach.

When I arrived I lay on the ground and I started to think because this helps me to I take away the stress, after few minutes Hiccup came and he sit next to me and he say "I catch some fish and for you." and I smiled to him and he give me the fish and I eat then, and he say "I hope than we will found another Nigh Fury for you." I smiled and I shook my head, and he say "I will go to sleep." I shook my head and I followed him, when we arred he go in the tent and he fall asleep I go next to the fire and I fall asleep.

 **Please review and tell me what do you think about this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter [2]

[Toothless POV]

Until I was sleeping I felt like someone is watching me and I become really angry and I stand up and I shoot in the air, when the fireball explode it throw enough light to I can clearly see him, and I say "I saw you, stop to hide!" and he started to run and I started to run behind him, after a bit he tripped and he fall I go closer and I noticed than it was she not he, and I say "are you alright?" and she say "I guess." and I say "why you are spying me whole day?" and she say "spying?, well, you are really funny." and I say "never mind, so how are you?" and she say "you already asked me." and I say "I know, so why you are here on this island?" and she say "because I like it." and I say "alright?, so why you are spying me?" and she say "I just was trying to see did you will found me." and I say "I founded you?" she smiled and she say "only because I tripped." and I say "so, why you wake up me now?" and she say "I didn't wake up you, you alone wake up." and I say "because you was spying." and she say "I didn't spying you." and I say "so how you call on it?" and she say "so how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, don't change the theme." she rolled her eyes and she say "yes I was spying." and I say "so why you was playing with me?" and she say "I don't know." and she started to smiling and I say "its not funny, I though than I'm crazy." and she started to laugh and she say "you are funny, so why you trust on this human?" and I say "he saved my life and next this I saved his life." and I hear someone to step its more like a human 'its probably Hiccup.' and one arrow hit her and she fall asleep 'dragon hunters!' and one arrow hit me too and I fall asleep.

When I wake up we was in one cage, she already was awake, and she say "its by your fault, this happen because you trust on this human." and I say "calm down, its a dragon hunters, and we with him help on the other dragons." and from the Captain leave one really ugly man, and he say "well, we finally get Hiccup's dragon now we go back." and one from them say "what we will do with the second one?" and the captain say "nothing else than what we will do with Toothless." and she say "everything is because you!" and I say "I know but what I can to do?" and she say "to help me to leave!" and I say "its a fireproof steel and ropes, we cant do nothing." and she say "so what we will do?" and I say "we will wait until we don't arrive to their island next this we will ran.

When we arrived it was morning and she say "so how we will run?" and I say "when they open the cage." when the ship stopped I say "prepare." and she shook her head, in front the cage come few mans with swords and bows, they open cage and all of then come inside and they tied us, and she say "you said than we will run, I start to think than you are on their side!" and I say "its a dragon hunters, they are killing us." and she say "FINE!, you have one more chance" and I say "look the part are from wood, just shoot it and we will be free." and she say "alright..." after few minutes they put us next to one house and I say "use your tail to turn around and next this do it." and she say "I don't trust you, you do it." I rolled my eyes and I say "alright." and I turned around and I shoot it and she say "finally I'm free." and I say "now help me." and she shoot and I tried to take off but I forget than it didn't was on automatic mode, and she say "come here up, what you are waiting for?" and I say "I cant fly on my own right now, help me." and she say "I see than you are their dragon this don't have a sense to worry." and I say "I'm not their dragon, pleas you help me." and she land and she say "how I can to help you?" and I say "lets we first to hide." and we started to run to the forest.

After few minutes we go deep in the forest and I say "alright, push the thing on my left side on back." and she say "and what will happen?" and I say "I will can to fly alone." she shook her head and she pushed it and I say "alright lets we go away." and we take off but they started to shoot us with bows and one arrow hit her in the right wing and she say "Ahh, I cant to fly on long ranges, I can only to hovering." and I say "my island is not far, let's we go there." and she say "alright." and we started to fly to Berk.

When we arrived she say "you didn't said than its full with humans here!" and I say "I know, how is your wing?" and she say "I don't know, can you tell me how you will feel with a arrow in your win?!" and I say "I'm just trying to help you." and she say "you did enough because you my island was attack and now I have a arrow in my wing!" and she go to the forest and I reminded than I forget Hiccup on the her island and I take off.

[The Female Night Fury POV]

Until I was walking I fall in one cave 'nice now because him I have a arrow in my wing and I cant to return on my island and I'm stuck in this cave, this cant become more terrible.' and I felt asleep because this was long night for me.

When I wake up my wing didn't hurt me, I tried to move it but there had any fabric and he come and he say "I see than you are awake now." and I say "why you remove it without you ask me?" and he say "it didn't was me, it was my human, hey, look, I know than you probably hate me because this what happen but from where I can to know than they will attack me just today." and I say "I don't hate you, I just was angry, are you angry to me?" and he say "no I'm not angry to you." and he smiled and I say "so do you have a family?" and he say "no, you?" and I say "I too don't have." and I say "you seems interrsting, I hope than you will find the right one, any day." and he say "so what is your name?" and I say "Moonlight, your?" and he say "you have a beautiful name, my is Toothless." and I say "nothing personal but its really funny and weird name." and he say "I hope you know than its not my real name." and I say "so tell me your real name." and he say "its Nightscale." and I say "now it sound better, is there have something what to eat I'm a bit hungry." and he say "I'm sorry I forget to bring you food." and he take off.

After a few minutes he returned with one barrel and I say "how its expected to I eat from it?" and he say "just put your head inside and start to eat the fish." and I put my head inside, when I done I lift my head in the air but it stuck in the barrel and I say "HELP ME!" and he started to laugh and I say "its not funny!" and I started to running in circles and he say "alright stop to run." and I stopped and he say "alright, put it on the ground close your ears and it will fall." I did it and it fall, and I say "its not funny, well, I see than I will say here for long, do from where to I get food?" and he say "its geting dark, go to sleep, I will show you the islands tommorow." and I say "alright." and he take off, I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter [3] on the second chapter I forget to add the "Bold" because I done and upload it from my phone...**

 **[Moonlight POV]**

When I wake up, my wing didn't hurt me too much so I tried to open it but this fabric is still a problem I stand up and I noticed than there is no food 'this Nightscale again forget to bring me food.' and I go to the lake and I catch few fishies and I eat them and he come and I say "you again forget to bring me food." and he say "umm, yeah, good morning and to you." and he throw on from this barrels with food, and he say "there is it eat and to show you the island." and I eat it and I say "alright, first show me how to leave from this hole." and he say "just take off." and I say "alright I will try right when you remove this bandage!" and he say "I just forget for your wing, there somewhere have one hole from what you can to leave." and I say "alright, show me it." and he say "you will found it later, I will lift you." and he catch me and he lift me, and I say "drop me down." but he ignored me, and he took me from the hole and he say "there you go." and I say "I told you to drop me!, and who said you than you can touch me?" and he say "I know than you told me to drop you, and where is the problem to I touch you?" and I say "yes there is a problem!, I don't want to you touching me until my wing don't heal." and he say "and where is the point of saying this when your wing heal you will leave this island... only if you don't want to stay." and I say "hell no, I wont stay here with you." and he smiled and he say "I didn't mean or say than I want you but when you said it." and I say "GO AWAY FROM ME!" and he take off.

And I returned back in the cave, and I lay on the ground 'this guy is disgustful and annoying from all other Night Furies I needed to meet just him...' and I reminded he said than there is hole from what I can to leave and I started to searching for it, after a minute I found it and I leave from the cave, and I started to walk to the village.

When I arrived I was a bit scared because I don't like the humans at all, until I was walking I meet him, and he say "so you founded it?" and I say "go away from me." and he say "you alone come, whatever, why you don't want to I touch you?" and I say "because, because, never mind, you wanted to show me the island, alright now show me it." and he say "first tell me why you don't to I touching you." and I say "alright then, I will please someone else to do it." and he say "why you are angry to me and what I did wrong?" and I say "because you my wing is damaged, because I told you to you drop me on the ground and you laughed on me!" and he say "first from where I can to know than they will attack me just in this day, I don't see any problem to touch you or you me and I laughed to you because this was really funny." and I felt a bit strange and I say "hey look, I know than I change my mood too much fast but I have few personal problems and you add one more to them, and I don't hate you and I'm not angry to you, so can you now show me the island?" he smiled and he say "I don't know, what if I accidently touch you?" and I say "its alright." and he say "lets we start then." and we started to walk.

We go to one building and he say "this is the feeding station, from here you will get food." and I say "good." and he say "do you see the big house in right?" and I say "yes, what about it?" and he say "I live here and if you need something come and tell me, or go to my helper Cloudjumper." and I say "alright, but how he looks?" and he say "he is the only one dragon on the island with four wings." and I say "alright... is there have something else?" and he say "yes but you wont stay here for long." and I say "and what if I stay here?" and he say "it don't seems possible, I mean you will leave just in the moment when someone touch you by accident." and I say "you think than I'm aggressive and I don't let nobody to be near me and to touching me?, you are really wrong, I just have problems with what I cant to deal and because this I'm cold with everyone." and everyone started to watching me and I started to feeling really uncomfortably and I ran to the cave.

After few minutes he come and he say "hey, look, I don't think than you are aggressive or something else, and why you didn't please someone for help for your problems?" and I say "I asked and it become worse." and he say "I was wondering...why when I try to do something for you, you attacks me?" and I say "because you do everything what I hate and I don't like." and he say "so you don't like when someone is friendly with you?" and I say "y-yes, and when I change my mood fast from a calm to angry don't accept on seriously." and he say "alright, do you want to I show you one river?" and I say "I have seen a lot of rivers." and he say "this river is different it makes our skin to light." and I say "it sounds interesting." and he say "I know, but you cant to fly." and I say "I can, on small ranges." and he say "no, your wing wont heal right." and I say "so you are taking care for me." and he say "yes, and I don't see nothing bad in this someone to take care for you." and I say "I didn't was about so say something bad, just tell me what you think for me, but honestly." and he say "you don't need to care what the others think for you." and I look to the ground 'one more dragon who hates me because my problems.' and I say "I just have problems you don't need to hate me because them." and he say "I don't hate you, can you tell me what are your problems?" and I say "I wont tell you all of them, I will tell you only one from my problems, my parents give me like a livestock to one another Night Fury." and he say "I guess how you feel." and I say "no you don't have idea how I feel." and he open his wing and he fast close it again, I noticed than he wanted to hug me, and I say "are you afraid from me?" and he say "no I'm not afraid from you." and I say "yes you are, I notice than you wanted to hug me." and he say "yes because for first time you are calm near me." 'he is afraid to show his emotions because he is afraid from me.' and I say "you never will understand me." and I lay on the ground, and he say "and nobody will can to understand you if you are bad with him." and this make me angry because this is bullshit, I'm doing my best to be friendly but everything what I experienced has changed me, and I say "what you, think than I'm not trying to be friendly, I'm doing my best to be friendly!" and he say "don't be angry, to now everything was just a fine." and I say "lets we go to the beach." and he say "alright." and we started to walk to it.

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we arrived I say "you seems cool and I want to help you with your problems but I just cant if you stop me every time when I try to be friend with you." and she say "really?" and I say "yes but I cant do nothing if you don't tell me all of your problems." and she say "my parents are terrible they didn't care a lot how I'm feeling or what I want and they give me to one clan leader, at first it was cool but after a bit he started to mistreating me and I ran from him and now he is searching for me." and I say "its only one problem." and she say "I know." I hug her and she look me and I fast move my wing from her, and she say "you want to help me but you are too much afraid to touch me." and she smiled, and I say 'I'm not afraid to touch you, I just don't want to you be angry on me again." and she say "can we fly?" and I say "your wing is injured it wont heal right." and she remove the bandage and she say "alright then I go alone." and I say "alright, lets we go to the river." and we take off.

When we arrived it started to getting dark and she say "so where is the river?" and I say "follow me." and we started to run to the river, when we arrived to the river she say "alright, so what now, we will drink from it or we will jump in it?" and I say "we will jump in it, the water is venom and if we drink it we will die." and she jump in the river and she say "oh no I drink some by accident." and I pulled her from the river and I say "how are you?" and she say "I think than I'm alright." and she stand up and she started to walk and I say "so you are feeling alright and nothing hurts you?" and she say "yes, lets we go to the beach.", until we was walking she fall on the ground, and I say "hey, Moonlight, Moonlight, wake up." but she didn't respond, 'ahh nice now she is dead, what to I do with her?, I have idea, I will return her on the island on what I found her.' and I bite her tail really strong I can lift her, and she say "AWWW, my tail!" and my heart started to beating like crazy, and she say "I was joking with you." and I say "I'm sorry, I though than you are dead." and she say "its alright, I expected to you leave me here but not to transport me to somewhere." and I say "alright, but did you drink from the river?" and she say "no." and I say "alright." and she say "I'm cold to everyone who I meet because some from the dragons who I liked they just used me and to I become cold was the best choice what I had." and I say "when you are not aggressive you are really nice and beautiful." and she say "thank you, I guess." and I say "do you will sleep?" and she say "no, I will stay awake all night." and I say "alright, I gonna sleep." and I lay on the ground, and she say "I was sarcastic of course than I will sleep." and she lay next to me, and I say "its getting cold..." and she say "nice try." and I fall asleep.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter [4]**

 **[Moonlight POV]**

When I wake up he still was asleep so I go to the sea and I started to catching fish but it was really hard because my wing hurts me, after around half hour I catch enough fish for me and him I guess, and I started to eat, when I done I go back to him, when I arrived to him I say "wake up, I catch fish for you." but he didn't even move, and I pushed him with my mouth but he didn't wake up again 'ahh great, he is heavy sleeper, I will need to wake up him.' I closer to his ears and I yell "wake up you heavy sleeper!" and he say "what is wrong with you?" and I say "you have a breakfast go and eat it." and he say "alright, where is it?" and I say "its on the beach." and he say "I didn't expect to you catch fish for me." and I say "I too didn't expect to do this, now go and eat it." and he go to the beach.

When he return he say "so, now you can to fly..." and I say "yes, but on small ranges." and he say "I was wondering did you want to... to I help you to you go on your island?" and I say "sure, if you want." and we take off.

After a day we arrived because we was flying really slow, and I say "so did you will stay here for awhile?" and he say "I-I cant." and he take off 'at least he was can to ask to I go with him, because any reason I was feeling good near him.' and I go to my cave...

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I arrived to my island I go to the beach and I sit on the sand 'I'm feeling lonely without her but why, yes I was feeling really good when I was with her but I cant just to say "hey Moonlight, come to my island to we can live together" I will look like a full idiot in front her and I don't think than she really wanted to stay with me, I hope than I will forget for her someday.' and I go back to Hiccup...

 **After two weeks.**

 **[Moonlight POV]**

When I wake up, I go to the lake on my island, until I was walking with I saw with the corner of my left eye, I saw him 'how he found me?, after around six moths, is he still searching for me?, I wont risk to he found me.' and I hide behind few bushes, and he say "when I found her, I will make her to sorry than she ran from me!" 'this is not good, I don't have where to go if he found me, probably I need to go back to him, what I'm thinking about, if I go back to him, he probably will kill me.' and I slowly ran to the river, when I arrived to the river I started to catching fish, when I done I eat the fish and I ran to my cave and I hide in the most dark and deep part from it, after around a hour he come in the cave and he say "I will stay here for today." 'oh great, it cant to become better.' and I sneeze 'I hope than he didn't hear me.' and he say "WHO IS HERE?" 'great, I'm dead.' and he came to me, and he say "six moths you are hiding here like a worm... you are coming with me." and I say "my parents give me to you but they forget to give you my heart!" and he say "I don't care do you love me or no." and I say "I'm injured." and he say "I don't care how are you feeling, you are coming with me!" and I say "alright I will come but promise me to you don't hurt me, please you." and he say "alright." and I go on his back 'I'm feeling like something bad will happen to me but I cant go no where else so I will need to handle it' and he take off.

After few hours we arrived and he say "why you ran from me?" and I say "because you don't give a damn about me." and he say "I never stopped to take care for you." and I say "you only gives me a food and water, everything else what you do is to hurt me, I want someone who will love me and someone who will make me happy at the moment in what I see his face." and he say "you think like a five years old, please you grow up, your parents give you to me and you are totally my so I can do with you what I want and when I want." and he lay over me, and I say "no don't!" and he say "don't worry I wont do this with something ugly like you." and I say "this is what I talk about, you don't stop to be rude with me." and he say "I don't care what you think or say, I own you so if I want I can to kill you or to remove your wings and to leave you on the most far island what I know!" and I ran to my cave.

When I arrived I lay on the ground and I started to cry 'this monster will kill me someday, but I don't care for him I want just to found the dragon of my dreams, I want to he make me to smile and feel safe to he be ready on everything for me and to he share everything what he have with me, I just describe the perfect male and I know than he probably already have a mate.' he came and he say "hey you, where you think are you?" and I say "I'm in my cave now leave me alone." and he say "and there is the problem, this is not your cave anymore now go away!" and I say "and where I will sleep?" and he say "you will sleep under the stars." and I say "you are monster!" and I leave from my cave and I go on the beach, when I arrived I lay on the sand 'there is nobody who to respect me, I don't have any friends, this idiot isolated me from the world, before him I was really happy and I had a lot of friends but now no one from them don't want to see me, and I just though than I found a friend but he didn't even come to visit me, this was everything from me, I gonna kill myself.' and I take off.

Until I was flying I passed over the island of Nightscale and he was on the roof of his human's house 'at least I saw him for last time.' and I continue with my flight.

When I arrived on the island I go to the river and I say "I love everyone who ever did something good for me no matter what is it, just thanks to them, and for everyone who hurt me, see ya in the hell." and I go in the water and Nightscale came and he say "I saw you to coming over here, never mind, I came to say than I like you and I'm really lonely without you, I want to be with you." and I say "really?" and he say "yes." 'I need to make him to hate me right now!, but what if this is my last chance for a normal life?, I just don't know what to do right now.' and he say "are you coming?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "just tell me, yes or no, please you." and I say "I came here to kill myself and I didn't expect this, I need some time to think." he shook his head and he take off.

'I cant to kill myself because there is at least one dragon on who I will missing, but what if lie me and he start to do the same with me, well if every thing repeat I just gonna kill myself, but first I need to think what I like in him.' I leave from the river and I lay on the ground and I noticed than my legs was lighting in white 'well from this what I saw from him I like than he is great friend, I like his smile and the way he talk to me and one two more things, well I think than he deserves a chance.' and I take off.

When I arrived I land on his human house and he came from one small window on the roof and he say "you was fast." and I say "first tell me what do you like in me?" and he say "I didn't have enough time to notice everything in you but I like your smile, I touched you just for a second but it was enough to I realize how much soft is it, I like your eyes, I like your laugh." I close my eyes and I say "what color are my eyes?" and he say "blue." and I say "are we friends?" and he say "yes." and I say "well then my answer is same." and he say "thank you, so why you wanted to kill yourself?" and I say "this didn't kicked me from the my own cave on his island and because him I lose all my friends and nobody respect me and I though than you don't want to see me anymore." and he say "I will help you somehow but why you though than I don't want to see you?" and I say "I don't know, because in this two weeks you didn't came even to visit me and for a second." and he say "I was wondering how to tell you it and today when I saw you to fly I told myself than 'its your last chance to tell on her what you think about her.' and then I started to following you." and I smiled 'it was close call, almost to I do the biggest mistake in my life.' and I say "I'm tired and I need a break today was long day for me." and he say "alright, at least its getting dark." and we go in the house, and he say "go and found a place where to sleep." and he go on the rock, and I go next to him and I fall asleep.

 **well in the state where I'm now the school start *sigh* but who cares I will upload every two and like forever I wont give a fuck for it ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter [5]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake she still was sleeping, and I say "hey Moonlight, wake up." and she wake up, and I say "good morning, how are you?" and she say "I'm fine, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and she say "so what you wanna we do?" and I say "lets we go to eat." and she say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived to the feeding station I get two barrels with fish and she started to watch me really sad, and I say "hey what is wrong why you are sad?" and she say "I'm hungry, I want some." I smiled and I say "one from them is totally for you." and she say "I just forget than you are good." and I say "I of you want two barrels just say." and she say "sure." and I get one more barrel and she say "thank you." and I say "food and water aren't refusing." and she smiled, and I give on her the barrels and we started to eat, when we done she say "you are better than Darkscale, he wont even give me a breakfast." and I say "I wont leave you hungry." and she say "I know." and I say "do you wanna we play on something?" and she say "we aren't kids." and I say "and where is the problem?" she come closer and she say "well aright then, where will play?, I mean only on the island or everywhere?" and I say "everywhere." she touched me and she say "you are persecuting." and she take off and I take off.

Until we was flying she say "you are slow." and I say "you challenged the wrong dragon." and I hide in the clouds, after a few minutes she realized than I'm not behind her and she started to hovering 'just don't move.' and I dive to catch her, when I catch her she say "nice, I didn't expect this, now its your turn." and I say "are you ready to watch me from behind?" and she say "I'm faster than you." and I say "good luck than." and I started to ran from her, but she was coming closer and closer and she say "you are too much slow for me." and I say "I didn't even try." I shoot a fireball in front me and I started to lighting in blue and I say "catch me now!" and I started to accelerate, after few moments I crossed the sound barrier and she was far, far away from me, after around thirty minutes she came and she say "this didn't was fair!" and I say "but why, you said than you are faster than me." and she become a bit sad and she say "alright." and I say "hey, why you become sad?" and she say "I'm alright." and I say "just tell me." and she say "this don't matter I know than you wont do it." and I say "don't breath for few seconds concentrate on this what you want and next this start to accelerate next this shook your head and close your eyes and this start again to breath and open your eyes." and she become happy again, and she say "how you guessed what I want?" and I say "I can read what you think." and she say "hey!" and I say "I was joking, I just guessed what you want." and she say "let me to try." and she tried but she failed and she say "did I'm lighting?" and I say "no you don't." and she say "how to I understand when I'm lighting?" and I say "your vision will become more clear." and she tried again and she did it, and she say "now I see clear, did I'm lighting?" and I say "yes." and she say "now its more fair, come here!" and we continue with our game.

 **[Moonlight POV]**

When we done with our game but we was really far from his island but we are now next the island of Darkscale, and I say "lets we go somewhere else." and he say "aren't you tired?" and I say "yes I'm tired but we just need to go somewhere else." and he say "alright, but first let me take a rest." and with the corner of my left eye I noticed him to coming, and I say "sorry." and I take off.

After few minutes I land on the beach of his island 'I hope than he wont be angry.' after ten he came and he say "why you ran from me?" and I say "I-I just saw him." and he say "alright, the next time just stay with me he cant to hurt you." and I say "alright." and I say "so what do you want to we do?" and he say "wanna we race?" and I say "aren't you tired?" and he say "not too much." and I say "I'm thirsty." and I go to drink from the sea, when I done I say "alright, where we will race?" and he say "low flight, with the lighting and on four kilometers." and I say "alright." and we take off.

'I suck at the low flying, I every time hit somewhere, and he make it worse we are on few centimeters from the water and we are with really high speed, I hope than I wont hit somewhere.' and he say "you are slow." and I say "not for long." and I started to accelerate and I go in front him, and I say "who is slow now." and from nowhere came a fog 'ahh great I cant see far away than my nose, I hope that I wont hit nowhere.' and he say "lookout somewhere here have a mountain." 'just great, it cant be more worse.' and the fog gone and I notice the mountain on around one hundred meters from me 'ahh great!' and I started to slowdown but with supersonic speed one hundred meters are like twenty meters and I dive in the water but I hit in the bottom and I passed out.

When I wake up it was a night and I don't remember almost nothing from today and why my head hurts me too much I look around and I saw him, he was sleeping next to me, I woke up him and I say "I don't remember almost nothing from today." and he say "are you alright?, you hit your head really hard." and I say "I have a headache but I'm alright I think, just tell me what happened with me." and he say "alright, well, we was racing and then there came a fog and in front you had mountain and you dive in the water but you hit the bottom and when I pulled you from the water you was passed out and I bring you back here." and I say "thank you, lets we don't use this anymore while we are racing?" and he say "alright, lets we now go to sleep." I lay next to him and I fall asleep.

 **Well my English teacher said (that means что and than means чем) before she say this I knew it something like this, that-чем than-что well its my bad so yeah I will try to don't do it anymore :3 but at all this was really hard for her to explain it on Russian *cries from laugh* because she didn't know almost nothing on Russian x3**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter [6]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up she still was asleep 'she is so cute when sleep.' I wake up her, and she say "good morning." and I say "good morning, how are you?" and she say "I'm fine, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine too, are you hungry?" and she say "yes, I'm." and I say "so what you want to we do?" and she say "hmm, do you want to we go and eat and to we go on my island?" and I say "sure." and we take off.

When we arrived I say "how much barrels you want?" and she say "one." and I get two barrels and I give on her the barrel and we started to eat, when we done she say "lets now we go to my island." and I say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived we land on the beach, and she say "this was missing me a bit." and I say "why you didn't say early?" and she say "I don't know, wanna we sunbathing?" and I say "yes." and we lay on the sand and I say "what do want to we do later?" and she say "why?, are you bored with me?" and I say "no, I'm not bored with you, I just was wondering." and she say "well, I want to we stay here." and I say "alright.".

After two hours behind us land someone I turned my head to can see him and he hide in the bushes, and he though to me "she is not your, better leave her right here, and right now!" and I though to him "you wont afraid me if you are hiding in the bushes, I mean you are too much afraid to show yourself and you are trying to scare me." and he though to me "stop to playing as stranger in front her, and I warn you to leave her or you will pay salty." and I though to him "yeah sure, now go away." and she say "for what are you thinking?" and I say "for nothing." and he though to me "yeah hide the fact that I'm here." and I though to him "I'm hiding it because she will run, and why you are bullying on a girl?" and he though to me "just look her, she is fat, ugly, dumb and defenseless." and I though to him "well, none from this what you said is true or a reason to bullying on her." and he though to me "I will back later and if I see you again with her I will kill you!"." and he take off, and she say "I was wondering do you think that I'm fat, ugly or dumb, but answer me totally honestly, please you." and I say "well I think that you are thin, smart and really beautiful." and she say "thank you.".

 **[Moonlight POV]**

He stand up and he say "do you want to we do something?" and I say "alright but what?" and he say "I don't know you choose." and I say "I don't know what you likes to do." and he say "just say soothing what you like to do.' and I say "alright, well I like to flying." and he say "alright." and we take off.

After few hours we land on one island and he say "lets we stay here for the night, I'm tired." and I say "alright." and we lay on the ground and he say "hey Moonlight, Darkscale was on your island and he wants to I leave you..." and I say "NO, you cant leave me just because he wants so, I just thought that with you will be different." and I take off.

After a hour I returned on my island and I go in my cave 'I just want a normal life did I want too much, I just want to be loved and he to be ready to die for me but nobody never will fell in love with me.' and I hear Nightscale to land in front my cave and he come inside and I say "why you are here when you don't want to stay with me?" and he say "no, you just didn't give me a time to complete this what I wanted to say." and I say "yeah sure, lets we be honest, I liked you but didn't noticed it, now leave me alone." and he say "yes I noticed it, and I 'm doing my best for you and I never will leave you alone." and I say "but its not enough for me, now leave me alone!" and he say "you just don't respected me and you sneered with my feelings, be happy alone." and he take off, 'what I just did I hate when I'm angry I broke everything between us, I need to fix it fast.' and I take off.

When I arrived on his island he was on the beach and watching the sun, I go next to him and he say "why you are here?, didn't you want to I leave you?" and I say "no I want you, I just was angry, forgive me please you." and he say "to forgive you and to we be together and every time when I angry you to you broke my heart?, well I'm so sorry but I don't need someone like you." and I started to cry 'what I did, why I said this, I hate my big mouth!' and I say "forgive me please you, I wont do this again." and he say "alright we will see, just let me to think I will come to tell you my choice." and I say "thank you for giving me a chance." and he say "now go away from my island." I smiled to him and I take off.

After two hours he land in front my cave and he come inside and he say "well Moonlight what to I do with you, my heat says 'don't leave her, you likes her and she likes you just forget what she said she sorry for this.' and my mind says 'leave her she don't deserves you and this on what you are ready for her, and just look what she said to you and she don't feels nothing to you, just forget for her and continue.' what to I follow?" and I say "I don't know, why you ask me?" and he say "just choose." 'if I say 'follow your hear' probably he will though that I only uses him but if I say 'follow your mind' he probably will though that I don't need him, this is really hard, well I will risk.' and I say "f-follow your mind." and he say "so I don't need you?" and I say "its a hard question, whatever to I say you will though something totally different from this what I want." and he say "I know, I just wanted to see what you will say, and yes I forgive you." I hug him and I say "thank you so much." and he say "its alright." and I say "thank you." and I hear Darkscale to landing in front my cave, and I say "he is here." and he say "he is here and what, he wont hurt you." and Darkscale say "so you are still with my girl, I hope you remember what I told you." and Nightscale say "ohh, you finally showed yourself from where you get too much courage?" and Darkscale say "mhm, nice last words, me and you in front the cave!" and Nughtscale say " ohh you didn't get only courage you get and power, lets we be honestly, from who you stole them?" and Darkscale say "I'm waiting you outside." and they go outside and I followed them.

 **[Toothless POV]**

We go outside and he say "me and you." and I say "yes, me and you." and we started to circling, and she say "I dont want you two to fight for me, I want Nightscale not you Darkscale." and he say "nobody cares what you want!" and he shot me and we started to fighting, after a while I began to losing 'I never fought before without Hiccup or with another Night Fury, but I need to beat him somehow.' and I shot him and it missed, he shot me in my chest and I fall on the ground he come fast to me and he rolled me and he stepped on my neck and he started to pressure my neck, and he say "good fight but you are dead now!" 'I-I cant to die now, well, I will need to play as dead, wait what I'm thinking about I wont surrender.' and she say "NO, don't kill him." and he say "I warned him to leave you but he didn't so this is what will happen with him!" and he started to pressure my neck stronger, I started to moving my head and few moments I get free and he say "alright man, I wont kill you but I want to you leave my girl alone." I close my eyes 'that was it, now for real!' and I again open my eyes, and I say "alright, alright, but first I want something." and he say "what is it?" and I say "to you make me!" and he say "you aren't really smart, well I give you a chance." and I attacked him, after a while I beat him and she say "is he dead?" and I say "I don't know and I don't care but I hope so." and she "go and check!" and I say "alright, just calm down." I go next to him and I put my right leg on his neck and I felt his pulse 'this is not good, but at least he wont mess with me again." and I say "yes he is." and she say "alright, well so what now?" and I say "nothing, you just don't have a problems..." and she say "alright, let we go on your island." and we take off.

When we arrived we go in the cave and she say "I'm sorry for early..." and I say "its alright." and she say "no its not, I almost to broke everything, I too hate when I'm angry." and I say "its alright, just control yourself when you are angry." and she say "a-alright I will try, but from long time nobody was good with me, I mean than they was treating me like I'm nothing or nobody and in one moment you comes and you starts to treating me good and I need to change." and I say "I understand you." and she say "well, probably you are the first who understand me or at least the first who says it." and I say "don't worry I wont leave you," and she say "you are good with me but this what I said to you today I guess how you are felt." and I say "yes you hurt me but I give you a chance because you too give me a chance, when you give me the chance we was just a friends you didn't have any good reason to do it." she smiled and she say "I know, I'm tired, and its getting darker, I gonna sleep." and I say "I'm tired too, lets we sleep." we lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **Well guys I just wanted to say, I'm not making the stories long or something else (unless I already have a book with forty and one chapters) but I mean that I'm not good in the tricking and playing with the situation (I mean I cant make it interesting at the way how I will if I do it on Russian but nobody will understand it.) so yeah I hope you get this what I wanted to say. :3**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter and if you have any ideas for the next chapter or you want the next chapter be by you just leave your ideas down as review or as PM. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter [7]**

 **After two days.**

 **[Moonlight POV]**

When I woke up he didn't was in the cave, and in the cave come one dragon with four wings and he say "the alpha told me to I show you the island." and I say "alright." and we take off, we land in the middle of the village and he say "alright, here is the feeding station, from here you will get food." and I say "I know about this, Nightscale told me for it, but what is your name first?" and he say "I'm Cloudjumper, and probably you mean Toothless." and I say "no, I'm mean Nightscale and where is he?" and he say "well probably he is from the new ones on the island and I don't have idea where is he go and ask the alpha." 'I totally don't have idea for what he is talking about.' and I say "alright, where is the alpha?" and he say "he is with his human." 'he is not really useful.' and I say "alright I gonna found Nightscale." 'but first I will eat.' I get one barrel and I started to eat, when I done few humans kids come to me and one of them say "its the female Night Fury." and one of them say "lets we make her to light up the forest." the girl facepalm herself and she say "Tuffnut, why you don't put your head in her mouth?" and Tuffnut say "its really good idea." and the fat guy say "well, I don't see a big difference between Toothless and her." and the girl say "yeah I too don't see a big difference." and one from them say "well Fishlegs and Astrid, I think that she have bigger eyes and she seems more fat than him." and Astrid say "why no one from you gives a good ideas?" and Fishlegs say "lets we catch her and to we bring her to the great hall." and Astrid say "finally someone to give a good idea." and Fishlegs say "so who will touch her?" and one guy say "I will do it, I want to have the same dragon as Hiccup." and Astrid say "well Snotlout, you cant take care for your Monstrous Nightmare, I will do it." she come closer and she say "hey you, just dot eat my arm, right?" 'is she gonna touching me?' she come close and touched my nose 'well at least she didn't attack me.' and she say "alright, lets we now go to the great hall." and I followed them.

When we arrived Fishlegs get one drawing and he say "alright now lets we see what the differences.", after few minutes they done and Fishlegs say "alright there are the differences :wingspan- with fifty centimeters longer, height: with around nine centimeters higher, she have and a smaller eyes than him and too longer tail." and Astrid say "is she older than him?" and Fishlegs say "I don't know, let s we now wait for Hiccup and Toothless.".

After three hours Nightscale come with his human, I run to him and I say "where you was?" and he say "with my human, how are you?" and I say "I'm alright, why nobody knows you on this island, you said that you are here from long time but the alpha's helper didn't know you?" and he say "yes he knows me." and I say "no, he didn't even hear your name before." and he say "yes he know it and he says it every time when we meet." and I say "don't lie me!" and he say "I don't lie you." and I say "just tell me the truth its not a problem if you are new here." and he say "I'm not new here." and I say "yes you are new here." and he say "lets we go in the cave." and I say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived I say "its alright if you are new here, just dont lie me, I dont like when the others lie me." and he say "I'm not lying you, I'm not new here." I become really angry 'why he dont say the truth, its not a problem if he is new here, I likes him and its not a problem.' and I say "stop to lying me you idi..." 'no, no, control yourself.' he smiled and he say "this was so close, I'm not new here." and I say "its alright if you are new here just don't lie me I don't like it." he rolled his eyes and he say "its hopeless, yes I'm new here are you happy now?" and I say "yes and why you needed to lie me?" and he say "whatever, do you trust me?" and I say "yes I trust you." and he say "alright, then...why you don't trust me that I'm not new?" and I say "did you again start with this?" and he say "lets we go in the village." and I say "alright." and we take off.

We land in front the great hall and he say "trust me, I'm not new here." and next to us land the Cloudjumper and he say "hello alpha, I did everything what you told me, well, without showing on her the island because she was searching for someone under the name 'Nightscale' I checked all dragons but nobody have this name." 'w-what, he is the alpha?, but how?' and I say "Nighscale!, why you didn't tell me that you are the alpha?" and Nightscale say "did you give me a chance to I explain you?" and Cloudjumper say "I will go..." and he take off, and I say "alright now you can." and he say "I'm known here as Toothless, and I'm the alpha." and I say "but why you didn't tell me this?" and he say "I tried." and I say "I was wondering how you lose your left tail fin?" and he say "I don't know you don't trust me and the story is long..." and I say "I trust you." and he say "mhm, you trust on everyone except me." and I say "just tell me." and he say "alright, lets we go on the beach." and I say "alright." and we take off.

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we arrived we sit on the sand and I say.

"well, its an interesting story... I was working for the Red Death, more right I was mind controlled by her and she send me and few more dragons to raid this island, we attacked it, but I was destroying only the towers because I don't like to killing the humans, and until I was destroying the all towers Hiccup shot me down and I crashed in few trees and rocks and I fall in the cave in what we now live... I know that I make it really short but I just cant to recounts really good."

And she say "its alright, is this the reason to you become a alpha?" and I say "no, its a different, with this only was declared the peace between the dragons and humans." and she say "so how you become the alpha?" and I say "me and Hiccup needed to fight with Bewilderbeast, we beat him and I too found the lighting until we was fighting with him." and she say "alright, your life sounds interesting, well I didn't expect to you be the alpha here." and I say "I know, so now you tell something from your past." and she say "its not much interesting I mean its not really good." and I say "just say something no mater what is it." and she say.

"well, my past has its good and bad sides, lest we start with the good side, my childhood was good, I had a lot friends and my parents was really nice, I liked to play with my brother and his friends, we was playing on one island but its really far from here it will cost us days and with the lighting, but at all to be honestly the good moments are more than the bad moments what I remember."

And I say "alright, its good bearing in mind what you experienced with this idiot." and she say "yeah, you are right but now you tell something from your childhood." and I say "I don't remember much." and she say "just tell me something, I'm too not good in the recounts." and I say "alright."

"well I don't remember much because until I was fighting with the Red Death I hit my head really hard in the ground to can save Hiccup but there is what I remember at all, well, my childhood was good I was playing a lot my parents and sisters, I too had a lot friends but you know how much friends and to you after few years you wont even remember their names and you are going on your own, and from what I remember our island is really far."

And she say "its not much." and I say "I told you, I don't remember much." and she say "I want to tell you something." and I say "what is it?" and she say "I-I l... this don't matter, this is not important." and I say "alright." and she say "what do you want to we do?" and I say "I don't know, you say something." and she say "I really want to tell you something but I just cant." and I say "is it something bad?" and she say "no, but its really early to I feeling this." 'what is this thing what she is feeling?' and she say "I'm just afraid, what if you leave me or something else." and I say "dont hide your emotions." and she say "I cant..." and she take off.

 **[Moonlight POV]**

I returned on my island and I enter in my cave 'I-I cant to hide my feelings from him, I-I love him but what if I miss the moment and he found someone else, what if I miss him, but if he too loves me is supposed to he tell me, but what if he dont feels nothing to me, what if he look on me just like a friend and nothing else.' I lay on the ground 'I dont know what to do, its early to I love him but if he dont feels nothing to me, I just dont want to miss the moment, because every time when I'm about to tell on them they already founded someone else, I just dont want to this happen again.' I hear someone to landing in front my cave.

After few minutes he enter and I noticed that its him 'I dont want to miss him.' and he say "why you run from me?" and I say "w-what are you feeling to me?" he didn't answer... 'h-he dont loves me.' I lay again on the ground and I started to cry, and he say "why you are crying?" and I say "I-its r-really h-hard f-for m-me." and he say "calm down, its alright." and I say "do you have any feelings to me?" and he say "if I didn't have a feelings to you would I be here?" and I say "I love you, I just didn't know how to tell you it early today." and he say "I love you too." 'finally someone to say it back to me.' I hug him and I say "you treat me really good, I want you, please you don't leave." and he say "I wont, lets we now go to my island." and I say "alright." and we take off.

We land on the beach again and he say "I too didn't know how to I tell you this because you react really weird any times like when I told you for Darkscale." and I say "I know I didn't need to say this." and he say "its alright now, I don't want much from you, I want from you only to don't cheating me." I smiled and I say "I wont cheat you, I will be loyal to you." and he say "in the literally meaning it means to you don't even look to other males." and I say "I know." and he say "its not problem for me to you talk to other males." and I say "alright, well, usually I say 'I love you' but nobody said it back." and he say "so I'm the first who say it back?" I smiled and I say "yes, thank you for killing Darkscale I forget to thank you." and he say "yes, its not a problem." and I started to kissing him and I close my eyes 'I love him and I'm happy that he too loves me.' after a minute I open my eyes and I moved my head and I say "its getting dark, lets we go to sleep." and we take off.

when we land in the cave I lay on the ground and he too lay next to me and he say "goodnight Moonlight." and I say "goodnight and to you." he hug me and I fall asleep

 **Sorry me for not uploading so song I'm really busy I will upload forever when I can. :)**

 **and because I didn't upload so long there is small hint for the next chapter: Darkscale will return and will attack Nightscale and Moonlight: I said small I don't want to broke the surprise :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter [8]**

 **After three weeks.**

 **[Moonlight POV]**

When I wake up I noticed that he still was sleeping and I say "hey, wake up." but he didn't even move, and I say "wake up..." and he finally wake up, and I say "good morning, how are you?" and he say "I'm fine, you?" and I say "I'm fine too, so what you want to we do today?" and he say "I don't know, you say something." and I say "do you want...hmm, I too don't have ideas." and he say "lets we first go to eat." and I say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived he get two barrels and he give one of them and we stared to eat, when we done he say "I have idea, do you want to we sunbathing?" and I say "alright, it sounds good." and we take off.

When we arrived we lay on the sand and I say "I love you so much you changed my life to better." and he say "do you want to we go on your island?" and I say "yes." and we take off.

When we arrived I started to feeling like something bad will happen, and he say "lets we go to your cave." and I say "alright." and we started to walk, when we arrived I say "so what we will do?" and he say "this." and he started to tickling me and I started to laughing and we started to playing each others.

After a hour I hear someone to landing in front my cave and I say "there is someone in front the cave." and he say "don't worry nobody will hurt you, lets we check who is it." and we go outside, when we leaved I noticed that its Darkscale, and I say "how you are still alive he killed you." he laughed and he say "he didn't tell you? well who cares I come to kill him and to get you back to me." and I say "NO, I wont come with you, I love him!" and he say "alright then it will more funny!" and he attacked Nigtscale, after few moments Nighscale was lying dead on the ground... I go to him and I yell "no." and I say "no don't leave me, I love you, you cant to die right now." and I started to crying and I say "n-no y-you c-cant l-leave m-me." I put my right leg on his neck but I didn't feel his pulse, I hug him 'I never will forget you.' and Darkscale say "now you are coming with me!" and I say "no, never!" and he say "I don't care what you want!" and I say "I will run again." and he say "you will run, alright but if I leave you alive!" and I say "alright go kill me, I want to be with him!" and I shot him and he shot me in my eyes and everything sank in darkness 'I cant see nothing.' and he shot me again, I lay on the ground and I started to crying again and I say "leave me alone, didn't you hurt me enough?" and he say "no." and I say "what I did to you, you don't like me from the first moment in what you saw me." and he say "you are dumb, fat and really useless!" and I say "no, I'm not." and he say "yes you are, and I will come back for you soon." and he take off.

After two hours my vision returned and I go to Nightscale and I hug him and I say "I love you and I never will leave you." I go in front him and I started to watching him 'I know that he is dead but if I accept the fact I will get crazy.' and I felt really easy a breeze 'is he alive or this was a wind, I hope that it was him.' I go and I check for his pulse but I again didn't felt nothing and I started to cry 'why I said yes when you ask to we go here, if I said no it wont happen, I hate myself for this, he died because me, Darkscale is right I'm really dumb.' and I say "I'm glad that I knew you." I lick his forehead and I say "you will miss me so much, I cant imagine what I will do now without you." 'I'm the reason to he lying dead on the ground, I wish I said "no" if I said it nothing this wont happen.' I go again in front him and I lick his face and I again felt this breeze, I go closer to his nose and I felt it again 'he is not dead, thank you so much for not leaving me.' and I say "Nightscale, don't die please you, you mean so much for me." and I again put my leg on his neck and I felt his pulse 'he is coming back, he is coming back for me, thank you so much.' and I say "wake up." but he again didn't wake up 'at least I know that he is alive.' and I say "wait here don't move I will catch some fish for you.".

When I returned with the fish I put it in front him and I say "I catch you fish." and I go closer to his neck and I check for his pulse but I didn't felt it again, and I say "d-don't leave me!, you are everything for me." and I hug him, after a minute he open his eyes and he say a-are you alright?" and I say "I'm really sorry." and he say "why?" he puke some blood and I say "are you alright?" and he say "at all yes but everything hurts me, now you answer me." and I say "because everything happen because me, do you still love me?" and he say "yes I still love you and I never will stop to love you." and I say "thank you, Darkscale is right I'm such a dumb." and he say "hey don't say it again you are smart." I started to cry and he say "don't cry, I don't want to see you to crying." I hug him really strong and I say " please you don't scare me like this never again, please you don't leave me never." and he say "I wont go no where from you." and he puke blood again and I say "you have a inside bleeding, your wounds are in your body. I will help you to heal fast." and he say "I love you so much Moonlight." I kissed him and I say "I too love you so much." and he say "I'm tired, I will sleep a bit." and I say "alright, I too will sleep a bit.

After few hours he wake me up and he say "I have good news for you." and I say "what are they?" and he say "until you was sleeping Darkscale come again and we fight again but this time I beat him and I make sure that he is dead now." and I say "thank you, are you alright?" and he say "yes I'm alright." and I say "I want to make sure that he is dead too." and he say "alright, wait here I will bring him." and he bring him, I put my leg on his neck but I didn't felt his pulse, I go closer to his nose but I didn't felt the breeze, I broke his neck, and he say "why you broke his neck?" and I say "when you was dead, you too didn't have pulse." and he say "I returned for you." and I say "did you know how much I was crying for you?" and he say "its alright now, I'm back to you." and I say "yes, thank you so much for not leaving me alone." and I kissed him, and he say "I love you." and we started to kissing, and I though to him "I love you so much, please you don't scare me like this again." and he though to me "I wont, lets we go back to my island." and I though to him "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived we land in the cave and he say "lets we sleep." we lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **I had around two free hours and I spend them in writing this chapter oh and yes I did the typing tests and I'm writing 39 words in minute on English with 7 mistakes and 58 on Russian with 3 mistakes. ;3 (this test was for one minute)**

 **Please leave review and tell me what you think about this chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter [9]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up it was a morning 'I will go to get breakfast for us' and I take off.

When I arrived I get two barrels, and with the corner of my left eye I noticed my sister, I go to her and I say "hello sister, how are you?" and she say "hello, I'm fine, you?" and I say "I'm fine too, so how you found where I live?" and she say "I saw you to coming here." and I say "alright..." and she say "so what are you doing here?" and I say "at all nothing, I mean, I'm the alpha here and I have a helper and the humans do the else." she smiled and she say "you become so lazy, when we was kids you was doing everything." and I say "I'm not lazy." and she say "alright." and I say "so what are you doing?" and she say "not much, I'm looking for new island, the food end on the old one." and I say "if you want stay here." and she say "thanks but no I'm looking for new island." and I say "if you want stay here for today." and she say "alright I will stay here for few hours." and I say "alright, do you have a family?" and she say "still no, you?" and I say "I cant say so, I mean I love one but we still don't have a kids." and she say "nice, I'm happy for you, what's her name?" and I say "Moonlight." and she say "cool, where is she?" and I say "she still sleep.".

 **[Moonlight POV]**

I wake up and I noticed that he is not in the cave 'why he is not waking me up?, whatever I gonna get something for eating.' and I take off.

When I arrived I get one barrel and I noticed him with the corner of my right eye, I turned my head and I saw that he was talking with another female and he seems happy with her 'is that all what he do everyday when I'm sleeping?' I go to them and I say "w-why, w-why you are cheating me?, didn't I was doing enough, didn't I was the person who you loves and you wont leave?" and he say "its not this what you thinking, she is one from my sisters." and I say "a-alright, but remember, I loved you so much." and he say "what do you mean?" and I say "goodbye." and I take off.

I land on my island and I sit on the sand 'what wrong I did to I deserved this live, everyone is cheating on me, everyone just likes to broke my heart, he waned to I change, alright I changed, I did everything what he wanted, I didn't leave him when he almost didn't die, I loved him, I don't want much I just want to be loved, but I get only pain and broke heart.' and I started to cry.

 **[Toothless POV]**

My sister say "did it was her?" and I say "yes it was her." and she say "go and explain on her." and I say "and how its supposed to I explain something like this?" and she say "I will do it somehow, but do you know where she go?" and I say "its far, just go on the same way on what she did, its the first island." and she say "alright, and I'm so sorry for this." and I say "its alright sister."

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I landed on her island she was crying 'this will be really hard for explaining.' I go to her and she say "what do you want from me you already get the most important thing for me, be happy with him, please you leave me alone." and I say "we are brother and sister nothing else, and if you really loves him why you don't fight for your love?, the love is really important." and she say "everyone is cheating on me, yes I fought for my love but he loved her more." and I say "I understand you but what if I didn't was his sister?" and she say "I just will leave him, he cheated me once he will do it again." and I say "look when you 'catch' him to cheating you with me, you didn't saw us to we do something we just was talking and don't forget than he is the alpha and its his job, he need to talk with everyone who is on this island no matter from HISTORY gender." and she say "I just love him so much and I want him but I broke everything." and I say "no you didn't broke nothing and if you really love him and you want him, well you didn't show it, if you love him you need to trust on him, if you want him you need to fight for his love." she hug me and she say "I'm so sorry and you are right." I smiled and I say "now go to him, he is waiting you." and we take off.

When we arrived I though to him "she loves you but she don't trust on you, she trust only on this what she is seeing." and he though to me "she don't trust and on this what she is seeing, we didn't did nothing wrong at all." and I though to him "love her and don't cheat on her, she loves you so much." and she say "I'm so sorry." and he say "don't act like a kid, first wait to we do something wrong, we just was talking." and she say "I know." and he say "alright, and you need to trust me more." and she say "you said that you have a sisters, how much?" and he say "two." and I say "so what we will do?" and he say "lets we go on our island, you remember it?" I smiled to him, and I say "you are still the same." and she say "hey what's your name?" and I say "Snowfire." and he say "lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived it started to getting dark, and he say "do you remember what we was doing her as kids?" and I say "how I can to forget it." and she say "for what you two are talking about?" we look at her and I say "you will understand." and he say "Moonlight choose a side." and she go to him, and I say "two versus one, it sounds interrsting." and she say "so what we will do?" and I say "you will understand." and he say "alright Moonlight, we will play hide and seek, and the rules are these, we will search for her but if she touch you, you lose and you need to stay neutral, and look out she is really good." and she say "don't forget that when we meet you didn't even saw me until I didn't make small mistake." and he say "I know, oh and I forget, you cant to fly only on this island." and we started to playing.

I hide in the crown of one big tree, after a minute she come under the tree and she started to looking for me, I quietly go on the ground and I catch her tail, and she roar and she say "you scared me." and I say "you was really easy, now just spectate." and I leave her, and I hide under few broken trees and I started to waiting for him, after few minutes he pass around me, I leave from the broken trees and I slowly started to follow him, when I get closer to him I jumped on his back and he say "did you catch her?" and I say "I catch her just at the start." and he say "lets we get her." and I say "alright.", when we arrived to her she say "you catch him?" and I say "yes." and she say "so only you three was playing this here." and I say "no, we played this with our friends and we was around thirty-forty kids." and she say "this is awesome, so what now?" and I say "now I need to choose my team, only the winner can do it." and I say "I chose, hmm, I chose you Nightscale, I want to see, how much you are good."

 **[Moonlight POV]**

I hide in few bushes and I started to wait them to come, after few minutes Nightscale pass around me and I catch him and he say "good job..." and I say "thanks." and I moved, I hide in the crown of one three." and I saw her under the tree, I jumped to catch her, but before I touch her, she moved and she say "I hear you to jumping." and I say "you are good in this." and I tried to touch her but I failed and she touched me, and Nightscale come and I say "this was so close, good game." and she say "yes I know, good game and to you." and I say "I'm tired lets we stop." and they say "alright." and she say "alright so what we will do?" an he say "I gonna sleep, I'm tired." and I say "alright." and lay on the ground and he say "are you coming?" and I say "I will come later." and he say "alright." and he fall asleep, and she say "so what now?" and I say "did you have a family?, don't understand me wrong I'm just asking." and she say "no, I'm just moving to another island." and I say "alright." she smiled and she say "he have and another sister, I'm just warning you to don't though something else." and I say "I wont." and she say "so from where are you coming?" and I say "its far, and I'm not only child, I have a brother too." she smiled and she say "alright, you get my brother I will get your, just to be honestly, I'm kidding, I like to joke." I smiled and I say "you are funny, why you don't have a family?" and she say "I just still haven't searched for someone." and I say "alright, but you will be nice as mate." and she say "yeah sure, I guess." and I say "so how much you will stay with us?" and she say "I don't know, I said that I will stay for few hours but actually I'm all day, I mean probably to tomorrow I will go." and I say "alright, you are nice sister." and she say "thanks." and I say "I will go to sleep, are you coming?" and she say "alright." we lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **This is the last chapter, so bye everyone, don't hate me, on 10th will come out new book from me. :)**


End file.
